


Skyfallen

by Mmjohns



Series: Clexa by MMJohns [6]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Assassin Clarke, Clexa, Death to Nia, Endgame Clexa, F/F, Not the Happiest of Stories, Other, Reader guided, Skaikru were grounders, The SkaiKru are no more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: So, this was originally posted as a different story, but never finished. i have finally dug up the rest of it, modified a little bit of it and added a few new pieces in. it is by no means finished, but certainly allows for reader input into structureENDGAME CLEXACLEXA LIVES





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, as the description says this was posted ages ago, but never finished. I managed to dig up some stuff, added some new stuff and now it has a chance of being a fully fledged story.

As Clarke watches the village burn around her, she is reminded again of the most painful of truths, a truth she had never taken into her heart until now.

 

In this life we are always alone, no one can help us, none can fight our battles for us and those that do eventually die anyway. 

 

She stands in the burning ruins of Ark, the main village of the Skaikru. Hidden atop the tallest mountains and buried beneath a hidden glacial outgrowth the village had remained safe and secure for generations. For generations only those born there knew how to find it, that ended the day her mother had challenged the Azgeda Kwin Nia 5 years ago.

Nia had sought to end the coalition, to take over and Clarke's mother had found out. The Skaikru were famed amongst the clans for their warriors. Their skill in battle was unmatched, their weapons and armour the like of which had been unseen since before the Great War lending unequalled strength to the gona. 

Clarke was never meant to be a gona, she was never meant to be a killer, but the siege changed all that. For 4 years they were besieged by the Azgeda in that time the need for gona grew. Clarke with her training as a Fisa was an excellent candidate for the ranks of the assassins. Her knowledge of anatomy giving her an advantage over the other recruits, after all, the knowledge so effective at healing can soon be turned to killing.

And so it was with Clarke, her ability to heal soon turning her into one of the most efficient killers of the Skaikru. For years she travelled throughout the lands killing those she was assigned. She would sneak in undetected like a shadow in the night and kill without a trace. She would slay the enemy commanders in their beds as they slept. She kidnapped and killed without remorse, for that was what she was trained for. One night she even got a chance to kill Nia, had a guard not tackled her the moment she let the poisoned arrow fly Nia would lay dead, and her people would still be here. Instead, she missed, killing Nia`s second Ontari instead gaining a new scar for her efforts that night she was forced to retreat to the sanctum of Ark to recover

 

And now as she stands there the billowing smoke surrounding her, she makes a decision. She has nothing left to lose, everyone she knows, everyone she has ever cared about has been taken from her. Burnt to ash as her life has been, there she stands, an empty shell. Only a single thing keeps her from snapping completely, a band around her arm slowly counts down to zero. It rests now at 28 days 3 hours and 14 minutes. Her soulmate timer, a design by her friend Raven, Raven who had been slaughtered as she fled with the rest of Clarke`s friends. Raven whose brilliant mind had been their salvation many times over, killed as she attempted to lead the children and injured out of the burning city. 

 

The people of the coalition all knew that one day they would meet their soulmate, it was simply a matter of staying alive long enough to do so. Raven had grown tired of this and created the band Clarke now wears. It counts down steadily to zero, and in the years since she had invented them, they had seldom been wrong. But now Clarke finds herself considering what this really means, she has a duty to her people. Nia had slaughtered them like animals and burned them like trash, she must be made to pay, jus drein jus daun. 

But can Clarke truly live with herself knowing she has the opportunity to live, to meet her soulmate, to maybe share a life together? 

Can she live with the knowledge of throwing that all away? 

 

In the distance, she hears a rattling choked off scream and the faces those she had lost, her family, her friends, the children that played down the street plague her. She makes her decision, she will do this, for them she will make her way to the city of Toront in Azgeda, and there she shall kill the Azplana in single combat. As she turns, she looks over the devastation once more allowing it to fill her, to enter her soul and steady her for what is to come as she leaves she mutters a final goodbye before heading into the snow. "may we meet again, my friends."  
 


	2. Chapter 2

The trip to Toront was long and perilous, along the way she was attacked numerous times by the Azgeda soldiers. She leaves none alive instead leaving their eviscerated corpses as a warning to any following her. She strings their flayed and rotting corpses to the trees behind her as Nia had done to so many of her own people. Entire patrols lie dead in her path as she nears the city walls. In the 5 days that had passed, she had slaughtered many of the Azplana`s warriors. The people of the clans’ whisper about an ethereal being, a warrior ghost; the spectre of a slaughtered people seeking revenge for all those taken and they were only half wrong, after all, she was not a ghost yet. 

 

The city walls were tall and solid, with but a single entry. For many, this would have been the end, unable to pass the walls they would have faltered there, but not Clarke. She had grown up in the craggy canyons of the mountains, used to the rough-hewn rock faces of the mountain crags and canyons, making short work of the sentries she quickly ascends the walls before making her way to the Azplana`s citadel. Around her come the cries of the city`s watchmen but still, she advances.

As she walks toward the entry many attempt to stop her, yet she bears a veritable arsenal of blades and other small weapons. They quickly fall to the flick of her wrist as a knife buries deeply within their hearts and throats. A trail of blood flows down the city streets as she marches on, corpses littering her path. When she finally walks through the doors, she finds the Azplana seated on her throne a smug look on her face as a servant feeds her grapes.

Without hesitation, Clarke moves into the chamber calling "Nia, Kwin kom Azgeda, ai Klarke kom Skaikru challenge you for your right to lead."

The Azplana laughs "ha, Skaikru, I killed them all, what makes you think you can beat me."

"because I have before," Clarke says throwing back the hood that had been hiding her face

 

The Azplana chokes on a grape as Clarke reveals her face quickly drawing her weapon a massive great sword and moving down the stairs “you dare to challenge me assassin, so be it I will cleave your head in two."

Around them, the people in the chamber move to the side, desperately making sure they aren’t caught in the middle of the challenge. Clarke watches as the Azplana advances, she draws her sword from her side. A katana passed down from generation to generation bathed in the fires of the apocalypse taken from her burning home. Never had she held a sharper blade. 

As Nia reaches her she swings quickly for Clarke's head, her anger countering any training she had as Clarke quickly and elegantly slips beneath the blade. Finding herself within Nia`s guard she quickly slices, putting a cut all the way down Nia`s right leg causing her to practically collapse when the severed tendons fail to support her weight.

 

As Nia falls, she sweeps out the pain and anger clouding her judgement as she swipes at Clarke's legs. Clarke quickly dances away responding with a sweeping cut across Nia’s wrists, the flesh falling away as the blade cuts like a hot knife through butter.

 

As Nia struggles to remain upright she screams at those around her "don’t just stand there, help me god dammit."

When no one steps forward, Clarke laughs hollowly "seems even your own people hate you, any final words."

Nia spits out "rot in hell you bitch."

Clarke looks her dead in the eyes "you first", and her blade comes around cleaving the Azplana`s head from her shoulders. Those around her fall to their knees and there is a solid boom of "ain Kwin" as they all bow before her  
 


	3. Chapter 3

It takes two weeks before she is sure of her rule over the Azgeda. She quickly seeks to undo the damage Nia had done over the years taking to the library and Nia’s personal quarters reading missives about nearly everything. She quickly puts an end to the former Kwin`s plans against the coalition, standing down the armies, instead bringing them back to help the people ready for the coming winter. Many of the advisors were promptly removed and replaced by those who could actually do the job, Nia had been fond of sycophants in her court, they were easier to control even if they were totally useless.

The people had quickly come to love their new Kwin, many realising that unlike Nia, Clarke had no desire to be an overbearing control freak. She was happy to leave them to run their day to day business as long as they went about it the right way. As day 18 approached, she receives a messenger from the Commander requesting she attend Polis as soon as possible. Apparently, word of her actions had spread, many becoming aware of Nia`s death. As she readies to leave she finds Roan, Nia`s son and a former Prince In Exile. He had quickly proven to be a wise and thoughtful leader and perhaps, more importantly, loyal to a fault.

 

She has decided to leave him as the acting regent, he will follow her orders knowing well that it is best for his people, in her absence he shall make a fair and just ruler. After all, it had never been Clarke`s intent to rule the Azgeda, and she had grown to hate the cold over these long years.

 

 

As she rides for Polis, Clarke can't help but be amazed at the beauty she sees. She passes the Glowing Forrest watching as butterfly’s flutter between the trees, their wings dancing on the breeze. She sees the oceans of the Flowkru and in the distance their massive trawlers combing the ocean for the ever elusive seafood. When she passes the Trikru forest, she can't help but be amazed at the beautiful timbers and game running throughout. She even sees a Trikru harvesting party cutting down one of the trees with a massive saw, felling it to provide the lumber needed for the winter. 

And yet when she arrives above the plains of Polis she finds herself lacking the words to describe the beauty before her. The rolling hills covered in brilliant green grasses, the paddocks studded with cattle and deer and then right in the middle Polis. A city built of brilliant white stone, with walls a hundred feet high and a hill in the centre where the Commander's Palace sits, an iridescent white tower topped by a burning brazier. She has truly never before seen such beauty as the sun sets slowly in the background.

As she grows closer, she decides to make camp for the night pulling out her bedroll and curling up beside the road. As she drifts off toward sleep, she glances at her timer 16 hours and 44 minutes.

 

 

 

When she wakes the next day the sun has already risen, she quickly breaks camp before heading for the city, as she draws closer to the walls the outer gates open letting her into a small holding area. A guard saunters over looking bored as he asks who she is. Yet the moment he sees the Azgeda royal crest on her saddle however, all sluggishness is gone as he quickly moves back to open the gates for her. As she makes her way through the gates, she dismounts handing her horse over to a young stable hand to be cared for. 

 

As she walks the city streets, she raises her hood, long since used to the anonymity it provides. The people around her go on with their daily lives, children play and spar with each other in the streets and traders peddle their wares. As she walks toward the palace, she can't help but admire the beauty of the city. Cobbled together from pieces of the old world the city seems mismatched, but it merely adds to its charm. Soon enough the Commander's tower looms in front of her, the massive edifice standing strong and proud. As she steps toward the entrance, she finds her way blocked by a number of the Commander’s Guard. 

She slowly peels back her hood before speaking, "I am Clarke kom Skaikru, Kwin kom Azgeda, I answer Heda's summons."

The guards before her laugh, not believing this is the much feared and respected Gona Kwin of Azgeda. Growing quickly tired Clarke draws forth a bag from her sack before removing Nia's bloated head, her unseeing eyes still fixed in hatred. 

The guards quickly quieten at seeing Nia's head in the hands of the Gona Kwin before bowing their heads and stepping aside to allow her entry. As she steps through the gates, Clarke looks to the timer on her wrist seeing it has gone blank symbolising she is in her final hour before she meets her soulmate because in the immortal words of Raven “it's no fun if you know exactly when you're going to find them.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

As she enters the palace halls, she is surprised by the lack of people as she turns and makes her way toward the ascension elevator she notices that what she had assumed to be empty halls and corridors simply appeared that way because none dared show themselves to her. All around the palace those who had once filled its halls with teeming life had scattered, determined not to catch the eye of the Gona Kwin.

As she steps into the elevator, she feels a pulling in her stomach, almost as if something is drawing her toward the Commander’s floor. When she steps off the elevator she finds herself in a long hallway, at the end stands an imposing set of thickened wooden doors on either side rest a pair of guards, their weapons were drawn, their cloaks marking them as members of Heda`s personal guard. As she approaches they swing open the doors allowing her passage their eyes fixed on the bag that hangs at her side, obviously being told what it contains. 

 

As she steps through the door, she sees the arrayed council before her as she walks to stand before the steps to Heda`s throne. She takes a knee bowing deeply she removes the bag from her belt and places it at the foot of the steps before rising and moving back as she says "Commander, I answer your summons and bear a gift for you."

 

Lexa stands and moves down the stairs before opening the bag and removing Nia`s head. She smiles grimly at it before throwing it to a bald man behind her "Titus, take this thing and have it mounted on a pike, let everyone see what our newest Azplana has bought me."

"right away Heda" he bows before scurrying off

Turning back to Clarke Lexa indicates a large throne-like seat off to the side saying "take a seat, and we may begin"  
Just as Clarke is about to walk to her seat one of the steps beneath her gives way, causing her to slip and start to fall. Just as she`s preparing herself to meet the hard grounds embrace, she feels a strong arm wrap around her waist stopping her fall, at least momentarily. She looks up to see the emerald green eyes of the Commander before a searing pain is tearing through her side, it is like her entire left arm is on fire. 

 

 

Both she and Lexa fall to the ground releasing simultaneous grunts of pain. Those around them watch in amazement as a glowing field seems to engulf their left arms from the shoulder down, as the heat quickly becomes too much they peel back the jackets and cloaks, leaving them both with their arms bare. What they see stuns everyone, the entirety of their left arms are covered by rapidly forming tattoo. Clarke bears a vision of the Trikru`s tree of life with a full moon above it, the colours standing out brightly against her pale skin. Lexa for her part has a wolf howling before the forest, it's head drawn back as it howls to the moon. 

As Titus enters the room, he looks to Clarke and Lexa seated at the foot of the stairs and lets out a scream "NO! NO, I WILL NOT HAVE SOME LITTLE GIRL USURP ME" and draws a blade running for Clarke murder in his eyes.  
As he draws closer, Lexa moves trying to protect Clarke, and yet the pain stops her, she is forced to watch as Titus draws back his blade ready to cleave Clarke's head from her shoulders. As the blade swings toward her Clarke suddenly ducks. Titus stumbles off balance and Clarke rises kicking him in the chest pushing him back toward the bannister behind Lexa's throne, as he stumbles he tries to regain his balance on the bannister. 

With nought but her anger showing in her eyes, Clarke holds out her hand a knife flying across the room to embed itself in Titus` chest. They all watch as Titus seems to stagger before falling backwards and toppling over the bannister. Everyone in the room can hear Titus` screams all the way down until there is a loud "thump" as he impacts the pavement.

Those around them seem to break from their reverie as Lexa looks to them all and in a low voice utters a single word "Out."  
Quickly they scurry out, none daring to defy the Heda in such a crucial moment. As soon as the door has closed, Lexa looks to Clarke and says "it appears we have much to discuss."

"I`m sorry Heda, I had no choice, he was…" Clarke tries to explain

Lexa holds up her hand to silence the blonde`s rambling "Firstly when we are alone my name is Lexa. I will not have my soulmate call me Heda, the universe has decided to place us together, and I intend to honour this. Secondly, do not fret Titus` death. I had been seriously considering doing that for a while, that he attacked you at a council meeting you had no choice."

As Lexa finishes speaking she notices just how close they have gotten, barely a handful of inches separating them as Lexa looks she can`t help but be drawn into the blue of Clarke`s eyes, she simply finds them enthralling.

They just stand there until a noise makes Clarke start causing her to ask "Lexa, is there somewhere we can go? We have a lot to discuss."

Lexa seems to realise they`re still in the middle of the throne room "yes, of course, follow me."

They make their way upstairs and into the Commander`s quarters where they both sit down on an old sofa left over from before the war, Lexa asking "what did you want to discuss"

 

"I wanted to make sure you know what you`re getting into, with me I mean. Shit, I`m no good at this, I'll just come out and say it. I`m the worst possible soulmate you could get"

 

Lexa scoffs "I hardly think that’s true, I could have been mated to Nia."

 

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE LEXA, I may not have done the things she has, but I'm worse Lexa. I`ve killed, mothers, children. I've burned people alive. I`ve slit their throats while they slept" she pauses tears in her eyes "I don’t deserve a soulmate, Lex, not after what I've done."

 

Lexa tries to lift Clarke`s eyes to her "Clarke, look at me" when she doesn’t Lexa moves so she is kneeling before Clarke so she can look into her eyes. Green eyes meet blue as she says "I may have just met you Clarke, but I can already tell you`re not that person. I can see it weighs on you, and for that reason, you could never be the monster Nia was."

 

Clarke's bleary eyes meet Lexa`s as she says "you don’t understand, I was a fisa, and they turned me into an assassin. I can't close my eyes without seeing their faces, all of them. I can't sleep, and when I do, I'm plagued by terrors. Then when I wake I have no choice but to do it all over again" she begins crying again this time, however, burying her head into Lexa`s neck

Lexa runs her fingers through the loose curls of Clarke`s hair as she whispers to her "Shh, Shh, it's ok, I'm here, you don’t have to do this alone, you`re not the only one who can`t sleep because of the horrors they’ve committed."

Clarke looks at Lexa confusion on her face "what do you mean, I'm not the only one."

"Surely you’ve heard the stories about the commander that never sleeps."

When Clarke shakes her head, no Lexa continues "you`re not the only one haunted by the ghosts of your past. I've ordered warriors into battle to watch as they were cut down, my last lovers head was left in a box on my bed, I killed every other Natblida at my conclave."

"not everyone."

"what?" Lexa asks shocked

"you didn`t kill every natblida, you didn’t kill me," Clarke says before running a small blade across the palm of her hand

"Oh my god Clarke," lexa says shocked quickly taking a nearby sheet to staunch the blood flow. As she presses it to the wound though she finds it already knitting leaving nought but a small line of black blood behind. "you`re Nightblood.,"

"yes, the council wouldn’t allow me to be sent to Polis, not with a war going on. The chance at having a commander that could one day lead their forces was too great a chance to pass up. They kept me there and trained me in secret."

Lexa clasps their hands tightly "we can tell no one."

"what, why?"

"I'd have to kill you, Clarke, you should have been at the conclave, I should have been forced to kill you then," Lexa says morosely at the thought

Looking at her regretful soulmate she smiles teasingly "sorry Lex, but there`s no way you would have beaten me."

Just as she had expected Lexa quickly snaps out of her thoughts "what? What do you mean I wouldn’t have beaten you."

"my mother was a former surgeon, my father a weapons engineer. I could fight before I could walk, I was a fisa, a surgeon, by my 15th summer,." Clarke says her tone becoming more forlorn as the past weighs down on her

"but what does that have to do with the conclave" lexa asks

"they trained me to kill Lex, I can kill a man hundreds of different ways. The stories they tell, the stories of the Wanheda. They`re stories of me, they`re stories of me, and they are true" Clarke says once more tears welling in her eyes

Lexa looks a little incredulous at the small blonde before her "wait, you expect me to believe you slaughtered three hundred of Nia`s warriors, by yourself."

"yes, I burned them alive, I snuck into their camp and burned them in their tents," she says moving to get out of the seat

Lexa doesn’t even hesitate, the tug at her mind causing her to move before she even realises, she quickly pulls Clarke back into her and says "shhh… its ok…i`m here now, and I'm not going anywhere… none of that matters to me… all that matters is you`re here now, and we`re together."

Clarke looks up at her with watery eyes "promise?"

Lexa presses a kiss to her temple as she says "I promise, ain keryon niron" I promise, my Soul love/mate

Not even moments later their peace is shattered as a guard walks in "Heda, Indra kom Trikru has arrived, she seeks an audience in your throne room."

"very well, we will be down shortly." 

the guard nods and exits, as soon as he has gone Clarke looks at Lexa and asks "we?"

Lexa looks at her determination in her eyes as she says "sha, yu es niron kom Heda, ain Kwin, kepa kom flaime, of course, you are to be there." yes, you are the mate of Heda, my queen, and keeper of the flame

Clarke looks at her sideways and questions "Flaimekepa?"

"Sha, I find myself with the position suddenly vacant"

"I would be honoured to be Flaimekepa ain Heda."


	5. Chapter 5

When the pair enters the throne room Clarke moves to stand to the right of Lexa`s throne. When they are ready, Indra is bade enter. She takes half a dozen steps before she notices Clarke is standing there rather than Titus. However, unlike the other clan leaders who had gawked when it became apparent Heda had met her mate she chooses to ignore it. It is obvious to her they are mates, but even more obvious is that she is Azgeda, and if Heda can allow an Azgeda to stand beside her than Indra shall not dissent. Anya might, but not Indra, not when there are much more important things to discuss

"Heda, Kwin, the Trikru request your aid. We have fallen under attack by the Mounon, they burn our villages and slaughter our people."

 

It takes Lena barely 10 minutes to send a small force to assist Trikru to secure their borders. Clarke honestly expected a more hammer like approach certainly not the command of small unit tactics that Lexa seems to have. On the downside, they are left locked in a series of boring council meetings after boring council meetings as Lexa tries to convince the 12 clans to go to war against the Mounon. Clarke can see that this isn't getting anywhere. Most of the representatives want to leave Trikru to deal with it themselves and are reluctant to go to war with the Mounon. 

 

All in all, it takes about five and a half hours before Clarke`s patience normally nearly endless wears thin. It is clear to her that, but for Lexa, there is not a true warrior in the room. Instead, they are surrounded by sycophants as serpents much like Nia`s court. By the time 6 hours has rolled around Clarke has made her decision "I will deal with the mountain" she declares standing before the entire council.

The Sangedakru ambassador laughs "sit down little girl, you have no idea what you're talking about."

Clarke sees Lexa nod to her, and so she steps forward "I am Wanheda, Commander of Death, mate of Heda and I give my oath that I shall slay the Mounon."

Lexa looks surprised, ok so maybe the nod had been for her to challenge the ambassador, but this is more efficient. 

She immediately makes her way from the city knowing that if she stays, she will never leave. She knows that if she stays now, if she allows herself to focus on anything other than the mission she will break. And a broken assassin is no good to anyone, besides its easier to leave when you’ve barely had.

 

Three days into her journey she is intercepted by a small force of Trikru warriors lead by a woman named Anya "Azplana, Heda has ordered us to accompany you on your mission" Anya says appearing out of the woods, looking at the small blade that had embedded in the tree beside her head.

"I don't need you slowing me down, tell Heda thank you, but I work best alone"

"She said you might say that, and we should ignore it. Also that she would have our heads if we abandoned you" Anya says with a smug smile knowing she has won

Clarke grumbles before she says "Fine, but stay silent and follow my lead."

 

On the fifth day, they arrive at their destination, the side of the mountain facing the Azgeda lands. They camp the night then in the morning they begin to make their approach. As they get nearer and nearer, it becomes harder and harder to avoid the reapers. Until finally they're left no choice but to kill a large reaper war party. Less than 10 minutes later the fog begins to descend over the mountain. 

 

Anya wants to flee, to take their chances and escape the fog, but Clarke demands they push onwards toward what she hopes is still an abandoned access tunnel. She knows that if they pull back now, if they falter, they are as good as dead. Luckily the tunnel is there, and the fog doesn't follow them through. Unfortunately, it is also a reaper nest, and they are forced to fight their way in. By the time they finally manage to clear out the tunnel half of those that had accompanied them lay dead. Still, they push onward.

That night they continue walking through the miles and miles of winding tunnels down deeper and deeper into the mountain. They barely avoid the roving reaper search parties and once they come face to face with several of the mounon. Clarke instantly recognises the environment suits, and in less than a minute they lay dead from radiation exposure as the rents in their suits leave them exposed to the outside world.

Clarke quickly searches their corpses, taking anything she can find that looks useful, and to her amazement, they even seem to have C4 on them. Eventually, they come to a door buried so deep that it is clear it hasn’t been opened or even touched in nearly a hundred years. Prying it open they walk through, they enter what appears to be a cavern and Clarke recognises the sights of a mine so similar to what Skai Kru had once had but most interesting are the pipes. The large conduits leading up along giant stilts to a giant slab of concrete. As she gets closer, she can practically feel the hum of electricity in the air. She can hear the rushing water from one and from another the blistering heat. She makes her decision. For three hours they search throughout the cavern for a nexus, a point where all the pipes meet.

When they find it, Clarke slowly begins to work using the delicate Skai Kru tools she still carries to pry open the panels she examines what lay beneath. She recognises the workings of a life support system, she knows what this will mean, with one explosion she can turn the mountain into a tomb. She doesn't hesitate. She places the bomb and then orders the rest of them to run for it. Only Anya stays beside her as the others clear their path to the exit. As soon as they make the door set in the wall, they blow it. 

Behind them, there is the thundering of rushing water, the sparking of electricity and the hiss of gas. They slam the door behind them as they make a run for it. They are meters from the surface when they hear the roar of the flames behind them and quickly launch themselves out of the cave to the ground beneath as a massive burst of flame follows them out. In the distance, they can hear the explosions as their bomb does its work. They slowly but surely rise, and then without words, they begin to make their way to the mountain. 

 

What they find at the top leaves Clarke without words, she had expected to cause a small explosion, to force the mounon out of their hole and into the daylight. She hadn't expected to set their world on fire. The massive door that had once held back the end of the world lays burst off its hinges as smoke pours out of the mountain. They don't bother going inside, the truth is clear, the mounon is no more.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Without the eyes of the mounon looking over their shoulder it only takes 2 and a half days to get back to Polis, but by now word has already reached them. Riding through the gates, the people fall back in reverence of the Wanheda, of the Mounon Killa. They make their way through the market past the throngs of people and to the gates of the palace. As she dismounts, Clarke sees Lexa waiting for her and without a word she follows as Lexa turns back and walks inside.

 

As soon as the doors to Lexa`s quarters are closed, she turns on Clarke “What the hell were you thinking? If you ever do anything like that again, I will chain you to that column.”

“I thought that I could do it and not cause the deaths of hundreds. And Lexa, I was right.”

“Clarke, I swore you would never be in that position again. And in less than a week you made me a liar.”

“It`s all I know Lexa, don’t you get it!?” Clarke yells tension clearly palpable 

And suddenly they`re inches apart, and then Lexa has her hand in Clarke`s hair and is pulling her closer. Kissing her. They break apart, and Lexa still has hold of Clarke's hair as she looks into her eyes. She stares into the oceans before her as she asks "swear to me, swear you won't do that again."

"Lexa, I can't…" Clarke says her voice painfully low

Lexa's voice hardens"Then leave…"

"Lexa, please…"

"No Clarke, I've already lost one love to these stupid wars, I won't lose another. Swear to me you won't do something so stupid again or leave."

"Lexa… I… I can't…" Clarke says feeling her heart ripped from her chest

"Then you have to go, I won't lose you like I lost Costia Clarke," Lexa says turning her back

"I'm sorry Lexa," Clarke says turning to leave as she feels the pit at the bottom of her stomach 

 

That night Clarke ends up sitting at a bar deep in the seedy part of Polis, her cloak drawn tight, her hood low over her face. For hours she sits there as she drinks away the pain of losing Lexa. Deep into the night, she remains there, taking drink after drink, none of it enough to quell the pain in her chest. Finally, though someone sits down next to her, she moves to place a small assassins blade on the bar between them. Still, they remain, she looks up to find Anya and Indra beside her both looking at the Azplana sadness clear in their eyes. She goes to leave, determined not to be pitied but instead, she stumbles slightly. The pair are quick to catch her, and before long they are dragging her back to the tower.

 

The next morning she wakes with a throbbing headache and the urge to eat an entire pig worth of bacon. She goes to sit up but falls still as she catches the trail of voices

"Oh grow up Lexa, I've known you since you were a youngon and I've never known you to be this much of a coward" comes Anya's voice from behind the wall

"It was for the best," Lexa says her voice heavy

"Seriously Lexa? You sent her away after everything…"

"Anya, I can't lose anyone else" Lexa snaps

"You can't lose anyone else? Lexa that girl fought a war, she lost her entire clan" Anya says sounding incredulous 

"I know."

"Do you? Out of everyone on this god forsaken planet you know better. There is one thing that girl is entitled to, and you took it away because you're a coward" Anya says, and now she sounds pissed

"Watch yourself Anya" Lexa warns

Anya seems to calm slightly "Lexa, it's all she knows, she said it herself. You can't just expect someone to give that up like it's nothing?"

And now it is Lexa's turn to sound irate "And what do you want me to do Anya? Watch as she rides off? Wait to get her head back in a box like Costia? No, I won't do that."

"Then give her another option. You said it yourself, she hated what she was forced to become, give her another option."

 

Clarke has heard enough. Clearly, this was a mistake, she should leave, head back to Azgeda, maybe return to Ark. But one thing is clear, Lexa doesn't want her here, so she will leave. She quickly gathers her weapons and gear. Dressing quickly she begins to make her way toward the door. She opens it and is halfway down the hall before a voice stops her. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Comes Anya's voice

Clarke answers without even turning around "I'm going back to Toront, it is clear the Commander doesn't want me here."

"She won't like that" Anya chuckles

"Yeah right," Clarke scoffs "she wanted me gone, I'm gone." Then in a softer voice "Say goodbye to Indra for me."

She can hear the resignation in Anya's voice "I will, although she's going to be pissed you didn't say it yourself."

Clarke chuckles she may have barely met the woman, but she knows it's the truth "She'll get over it, eventually, besides, you're both welcome to visit me in Toront anytime."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Safe journeys Anya."

"And to you Clarke."


	7. Chapter 7

She quickly makes her way out of the city. She stops only long enough to leave some more coin at the bar she had been at last night and to collect her horse leaving the stable boy a loaf of bread in gratitude. As soon as she is clear of the gates she makes good time headed for the frozen north. That night she stops by a small river, the clearing barely big enough for her horse and her bedroll. As the night goes on it gets colder and colder until by morning there are icicles hanging from the trees. The first freeze of winter is quickly approaching and soon it will be far too treacherous to make the journey north. Knowing that time will soon be of the essence she begins to ride harder north stopping less, moving faster. She only stops twice, once when her body cries for sleep and rest and she daren't delay any longer.

And once when she comes under attack. 

The attackers severely outnumber her, in moments she is surrounded, 20 heavily armed warriors draw their weapons. The first pair of warriors rush toward her, quick but sloppy. Their swords are barely raised before they take a blade through their stomach causing them to fall to the ground as their intestines spill. 

 

The next group, four this time moves slower and more deliberately scoping her out for weaknesses. One carries a long sword, two more axes, and one a pair of knives. As the one with the knives closes he swipes at her and she ducks under the blow burying her fist in his throat she takes the falling knives out of the air. Throwing them at the ones with axes she watches in satisfaction as they sink into throats. 

 

She barely manages to dodge the swing of the longsword as it nearly cleaves her head from her shoulders. She rolls away taking a boot to the ribs as she does. It takes her a few long moments to rise, the pain in her ribs slowing her. But it is not enough that when the next swing comes she doesn't manage to dodge. This time she ignores her pain throwing three shiruken at her assailant watching as he blocks two but the third lodges in his chest. Moments later he begins foaming at the mouth as the quick acting poison takes hold.

 

Those around her all seem to share a look and in moments they rush her a sweeping army of swords and war hammers descending upon her head. In a last ditch attempt she dives for their legs. Drawing her short blades she slices for the tendons in the legs in front of her scrambling out of the way of the attackers. She escapes but not unharmed taking several cuts to her legs and arms and a glancing blow from a war hammer to the hip. 

 

She turns where she lays and throws the last of her blades at her assailants. All but one drop as her blades find their targets. The survivor moves toward her, massive war hammer in hand as he readies to strike. She knows there is no way she can survive this, she can barely move, she is out of small blades and shiruken . The only weapon she has left is the katana at her side and she can't move to draw it. She looks to the sky as she awaits her death, she sees the faces of all those she had lost and prepares to join them. 

 

Just as the war hammer begins to fall, just as her life is about to be ended a massive blur surges into her vision and she watches as a mounted rider on horseback careens into her assailant. She watches the man crumble under the massive hooves. And as the rider dismounts, driving their sword into his chest she looks stunned 

"Lexa?" She asks as she passes out

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave thoughts and comments below. 
> 
> The Kudos function sucks so if you like it please tell me there as well (especially after the first chapter). 
> 
>  
> 
> This will also be different in that the plot will hopefully be mostly reader driven, meaning if there's something you`d like to see, please tell me


End file.
